Celos, una noche, y muchos rumores
by Miryu
Summary: Liz todavía no se da cuenta... pero está enamorada de Kid. Todo comenzó por unos idiotas celos por su hermanita, pero... ¿cómo termino? Tal vez al día siguiente se sienta cansada... ¿Quién lo sabrá? Cuando los rumores empiecen... Mal Summary. LizxKid.


**Bueno, emm... ¡Hola a todos! Aquí otra vez con un nuevo fic, One-shot, por si preguntan... de Liz x Kid~, espero que les guste. Seria unos de los primeros con esta pareja *.*u Como sea, ya no tengo nada más que decir~, a leer.**

**Celos, una noche, y muchos rumores**

**Normal Pov.**

Era otra vez. Esa estúpida obsesión por la simetría que la volvía loca. Estupidez de parte de ese chico, que se ponía con sus ideas a la simetría. Y por eso, le había tocado los pechos a su hermana, que, como loca, reía. Pero, no le molesto que su obsesionado por la simetría fuera pervertido. Le molesto que fuera a su hermana, y no a ella. Sería algo estúpido de parte suya, y nunca lo podría dejar pasar... ni tampoco admitirlo, pero... le dio celos de Kid.

Y a eso estaban llegando sus dos amigas, mientras que la misma, sin compañía de su hermana, les contaba:

- ... y así fue. - termino Liz, con una cara de fastidio y un poco celosa por la situación en la que estuvo su hermana.

- Liz... - intento pensar Tsubaki, una forma en que ayudarla. Una, tan solo una... pero, todas las llevaba a que ella se sentía con algunos celos, por como lo narro. La rubia de ojos verdes de al lado, se le ocurrió algo.

- No será que te gusta Kid... ¿no? - le pregunto Maka, con una cara de picara; que por más que así no la conocieran a ella le iban bien esas caras.

- ¿¡Y-yo? ¡No! Maka, ¿¡qué dices? ¡Eso seria impo... imposible! - dijo Liz, ruborizada y tartamudeando en cada palabra. Maka y Tsubaki intercambiaron miradas.

- Claro, Liz. - le dijo Maka, tomándole un poco el pelo para que lo largara. Liz aun mas roja y riendo estúpidamente.

- No, segura, Maka. - le dijo, casi seria. Maka suspiro.

- Liz-chan, ¿segura? - le pregunto Tsubaki sonriendo. Ella dudo un poco... es que, no lo sabía. No sabía si se había enamorado de ese idiota, si la admiración llegaba a ser amor.

- Segura. - dijo moviendo las manos, dando un tono seguro. Aunque de que por dentro suyo no lo estaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven seguía caminando por las desiertas calles de Death City, mas bien, del lado pobre de Death City. Ella iba segura, ya que de por sí, su forma de vivir de antes, le dio experiencia de calle. Seguía caminando hasta que paso por el Park Central South, donde dos tortolitos se querían declarar.

- Eh... July, quiero decirte algo... - decía el de gorra y ojos claros. Liz observo más aun.

- Amm, s-si. Dime. - decía sonriendo la mencionada July. Liz se acerco un poco más, le interesaba, ya que se había dado cuenta que esos dos eran compañeros suyos de su clase.

- July, siempre has sido mi técnico, pero... recién ahora me doy cuenta que eres mi vida. - decía tiernamente. Liz sonrió, aunque... por muy dentro suyo se sentía reconocida.

Se alejo un poco y negó con la cabeza.

- Como si me gustara Kid... - decía, mientras levantaba la cabeza. La Luna reía macabra y las estrellas alumbraban todo el lugar. Sonrió y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llego, era obvio que encontrase a todo mundo patas arriba bajo la depresión de Kid, porque su casa no estaba lo suficiente "simétrica".

- ¡Patty! ¡No! - gritaba exageradamente el técnico, mientras que Patty solamente comía un pedazo de pastel, hasta que se fue corriendo a su cuarto, riendo como nada. Kid se preparo para seguirla.

- ¡Kid! ¿¡Qué eres idiota?- grito escandalosa Liz, enojada ya de por si por la reacción idiota del chico.

- Pero... ¡es que no esta simétrico! - grito a los cuatro vientos. Liz se acerco y le pego.

- Reacciona, idiota. El mundo no se acaba de ser simétrico o no... - dijo aun mas enojada. Kid quedo algo pensativo y al rato volvió a mirar a la joven, que con su cara enojada miraba a Kid con odio.

- Liz... - dijo observándola de arriba a abajo. - hoy estas, especialmente simétrica. - exclamo, sonriendo. Liz al rato lo soltó y quiso pegarle una y otra vez, pero... estaba roja de vergüenza y sus nervios le comían cada centímetro de lógica en su cerebro.

- ¿¡Q-que? - dijo roja. Kid se acerco y la observo mejor, de más cerca.

- Perfectamente simétrica. - dijo mientras subía la mirada a ver su rostro. - Hasta tu sonrojo es simétrico, y eso te queda muy lindo. - termino, sonriendo. Porque la joven quería soltar algo, algo lógico y lo único que lograba decir es nada. Nomas tartamudeo.

- K-kid... A-ale-aléjate un poco. - le dijo, viendo que el joven se acercaba mas y mas.

- No, ¿por qué lo haría? No tengo que desperdiciar la belleza simétrica. - dijo, acercándose mas y besándola. Liz, que al principio quedo como impactada, pero luego le supo corresponder. Hasta que se hiso mas apasionado, y eso los llevo a recostarse al sillón principal...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué te pasa Patty? ¿Por qué tan pensativa? - le preguntaba Maka, que no podría creer que Patty pensara de por sí misma. La chica levanto la cabeza y puso cara de duda.

- Hmmm~ Nada. - dijo al fin. Mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos. Y ella seguía pensando. Pues se le notaba.

- Ah, Okey. - dijo Maka, sin dejar de preocuparle que Patty pensara de esa forma.

- ¡Hola a todos! Disculpen que me tarde un poco... es que no he dormido bien. - dijo Liz excusándose al rato. Patty comenzó a reír de la nada. Maka miro más preocupada aun.

- ¡Claro! Ha Ha Ha, dormiste muy poco, One-chan... ¿por qué será? - dijo picara Patty. Liz se impresiono y tomo rápido del brazo a Patty e inmediatamente se la llevo afuera.

- ¡Me la tomo prestada! - grito antes de irse. Mientras corría hacia un lugar donde no se escuchase nada. Y con un explote de emociones tiro y la apreso contra una pared. Nomas la hermanita reía y reía.

- ¿Q-Que sabes de lo que p-paso? - grito enojada casi. Patty rio.

- Justo lo suficiente para saber que cierta persona, se acostó con su técnico~. - dijo divertida y riendo mucho mas. Liz no le encontró nada de gracioso a ello. Era verdad, pero... ¿cómo era que lo sabía? Claro, todo había ocurrido de repente y se habían olvidado de todo lo que estaba alrededor suyo. Pero solamente Patty había visto un poco, no lo suficiente, pero sí bastante para decir segura eso y afirmarlo.

- ¡N-No le cuentes a nadie! - grito. Patty asintió riendo.

- Claro, te guardare ese secreto, One-chan~ - dijo mostrando las manos, debido a afirmar que lo prometía y no cruzaba los dedos. - Pero, ahora te toco los pechos a ti, Liz~ - dijo picara. Liz no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Y es que esa noche había estado con él. Había escuchado que él la amaba, y le había confesado. Se podría decir que en segundos correrían los rumores de que ambos salían.

Era verdad. Pero quien sabe cuando correrán los otros rumores.

- Espero que nunca. - dijo Liz, pensando eso. Mientras escuchaba ya, que el hijo de Shinigami-sama y su arma, estaban saliendo.

**...Fin...**

**Okay~ ¿Qué tal? Es mi primer fic de esta pareja, y... siempre hay un cuando de que poner esta parejilla de tortolitos (?) Pero, será que no soy tan buena en esta pareja, pero me encanta... amor entre técnico y arma. Además, de que bueno, paso algo entre Kid y Liz y... en fin. Bueno, espero que les guste, aquí otra vez, vengo con mis fics locos, en fin. ¡Se me cuidan...!**

**Atte.: ¡Lucy-chan Evans.!**


End file.
